Match Made in Hell
by KASINAMANEH
Summary: Sasuke dumped Sakura. Itachi then fought with him till he was bleeding all over the place and left with Sakura. itaSakuSasu... just read


**Match Made in Hell**

By: russetfangs

Author's notes: sorry for not writing anything good for the past weeks. This story is supposed to be dramatic or something of that sort. It's dedicated to my brother even if he won't read it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Ooo000ooO

**Chapter 1: Kidnapped**

"Sasuke-kun… I love you…"

She finally blurted out. Her silent tears are slowly forming in her eyes and her lips are starting to quiver. If Sasuke liked her or not, then she would like to know. She might not be able to accept his answer but she wouldn't wait any longer.

Earlier that day, she has asked herself more than ten times if she could do it. Shaming yourself in front of a guy is not an easy task after all. She always plans things but doing an aggressive move like that is not her style. Walking alone towards the team's meeting place, she has decided to go for it.

The mission was altogether simple, catching a cat amidst the forest. They rested that afternoon and Sakura strode casually to Sasuke's side as she always does when she wanted to say something to the prodigy.

Their conversation turned out to be good and Sakura has made him agree in meeting her that night in the bridge. He asked if she couldn't tell him now but she said that it's really important if they talk in private.

Night came and so was Sasuke. She saw him sneeze in the cold wind and rested his body on the banisters. The leaning boy tilted his head, prompting her to start what she wanted to say.

_Now, tonight, go…I cannot bear another moment of not knowing…before the light fails…before my heart fails. _She urged herself, collecting any courage sewn into her skin.

"Sasuke-kun….i love you…" she said with urgency.

_What now?_ She didn't thought of Sasuke making no response. If yes then she would be happy, if no then she still might be happy but silence? She stared at him hoping that he has heard what she said even if her voice was uncharacteristically small.

As if struck by lightning, Sasuke's eyebrows arched, processing what the woman in front of him was talking about. He didn't know it was coming. He was not ready. Seeing Sakura looking for answers, he turned his back on her and pondered on the situation. He could not believe that Sakura would be this straight-forward.

"sakura…are you sure?" he asked blindly. She nodded and he pondered some more.

"ahh…Sakura… I don't know how to say this but… I'm not good at these kind of things… sorry… I'm just not ready for you…sorry"

she understood, forcing herself to smile and saying, " It's alright Sasuke-kun… I do understand" does she know it would happen? Yes… but she didn't quite figured out how would she feel about it. Sakura raised her head, faking another smile and walking away as fast as she could. Her tears are flowing but she would not Sasuke see her like this.

"nice scene, little brother" a voice that was so familiar to the prodigy said from amongst the trees. " are you ready to kill me? I see that you have been doing other things besides training yourself. Do you think you can beat me now?" he continued, completely pleased that his brother is heating up with every word.

Jumping down from his hidden place, Uchiha Itachi smirked mischievously to himself. Not able to control his feelings Sasuke lurched to him and aimed his weapons. They fought, Sasuke losing bad.

The silent movie played before her eyes. Sasuke's blood staining the place and his body lay motionless in a corner. Swirls of emotions penetrated her mind and she couldn't think well. She wanted to help him but her muscles wouldn't move. Tears are still flowing; her brains ached for peace… her body shook…

Sasuke breathed but blood smeared his lungs causing him to cough loudly for his survival. Itachi laughed at the pitiful sight of his brother. He's still not good enough… too weak for him.

" is this cute girl important to you?" the older boy asked menacingly as he slowly cupped and caressed the face of the shocked girl. "maybe if I could get her some vacation with me, then… you might be able to find some more strength to fight me, huh?"

"don't….you…dare" he said weakly.

Itachi leaned to the girl and carried her on his back. Disappearing in a cloud of smoke, the two journeyed away to Sasuke. he was left there… alone, helpless and unconscious.


End file.
